Crimson waterfalls
by Mirajane Ryuu-Darkwings
Summary: Follow our hero as he rescues an enemy, and falls in love. Naruto/Tayuya pairing, possible Neji/Hina, Temari/Shikamaru and others.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto

hope you enjoy this, lets head on to the story

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Human life is so short, that you never seem to notice how it passes by. and when you do realize it, it comes crashing like a huge rock on your minds. Even if you are unique, have special powers, still you are a human. And losing someone dear to you, someone like a family always hurts. So, naturally, even for the bravest shinobi, who killed every day, the loss of someone dear was devastating. Many never got over it, especially if said death was partly their fault. Every day you could see the greatest shinobi mourning their lost friends and family...a silver haired jonin always stood in front of the memorial stone.

An orange blur could be seen through the green forests of Konoha. He was running, running as thoughts ran through his mind, running to let all the adrenaline out, running because at that point, he couldn't sit, not anymore!

His grandfather figure had died, Saru-jiji...the one who always helped him, who treated him to ramen, listened to his childish and stupid rumblings...His family, and now, his brother left...

He surpassed a sob that racked his body. When jiji died, he asked Kakashi sensei about it, the silver haired man was very wise, and he had explained, and Naruto understood, but that didn't mean that he could cope with it. Death was part of nature, part of who shinobi are, many died young, and he knew it. He knew that many lost parents on missions, he knew the risks...but it still hurt. A memory flickered in front of his eyes. There was Kakashi sensei, on the day they had the bell test, looking at the memorial stone, telling them that all the names engraved there were people who died in action, heroes...

And he remambered yelling that his name was going to be there too...

But the situation with Sasuke, it was different, he and the raven haired Uchiha shared a bond, a very strong bond of friendship, he knew it, and so did Sasuke, but he still left. No matter what Naruto said or did...

And he endangered the guys...Chouji nearly died, and thanks to Shizune nee chan Neji lived, Kiba, Akamaru...Heh, a snort escaped his lips. Shikamaru ended up with only a broken finger. Figures, he is a genius.

He gave a small smile. Gaara, he changed. The Suna siblings helped them out, so did Fuzzy brows...

And he failed.

Sigh...sure Ero sennin told him not to go after Sasuke, but he promised to Sakura chan, and he was Uzumaki Naruto, 'ttebayo!

He needed to be stronger, to get that Uchiha back to the village, to make him apologize to Sakura-chan...

Sakura, he failed her, he clearly saw it in her eyes when she came to the hospital to see him yesterday.

He frowned. Getting stronger was one of his goals but for that he neeeded a sensei. Ero sennin left the village for a while, some important mission, and all the other jonin were busy...well, he'll think of smth, even if it means reading in the library. He shivered...reading...damn he hated it, but if needed...

He skidded to a stop on a branch and looked around. The section was completely destroyed, all the trees were uprooted and cut as though with a knife.

Temari's wind jutsu.

As he was about to spring on another safe branch, he his eyes found something red among all the green and brown.

Silently coming closer to the spot, he saw long red hair, followed by a torso, half of which was squashed bu some trees.

The figure moaned.

"Fuck!..."

And realization hit him. It was the sound kunoichi...waht was her name again? Temu-teya..Tia...ah nevermind.

She moaned in pain again. Naruto couldnt stand it any longer. If was going to get some ass kicking from baa chan, then let it be, he couldnt let someone die in front of him, even if it was an enemy, even if said enemy was responsible for taking away his friend...no wait. He frowned. Sasuke left himself, even if they didn't come to get him.

With resolve fillng his a bit pale face as he realized the extent of her injuries, he made a quick hand sign and several clones in orange pooped around him.

That was when the girl realized someone was there and lifted her face a bit, as much as her body let her. ignoring the pain racking through her body, she said horsely.

"Wha...t are you...d-doin'...blondie"

Naruto and his several clones were already at the job of lifting the fallen trees from her lags.

"Helping you..." he said with a small smile as his blue eyes, filled with worry and concern gazed into the reproachful and surprised eyes of chocolate brown.

* * *

><p>Please click the review button down here, and tell me what you think. I always wanted to write a good story with naruto and a redhead pairing. This is only the prologue, please review if you want chapters to add :D. well, i'll add them anyway, but it'll be very nice of you<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 help from a friend?

hope you like this

Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto

* * *

><p>Previous chapter<p>

"Helping you..." he said with a small smile as his blue eyes, filled with worry and concern gazed into the reproachful and surprised eyes of chocolate brown.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2-Help from a friend?<p>

Naruto and his clones dug under the fallen trees and one by one, with a little effort and a few additional clones ( as they had the tendency to pop under the strain) the girl was free.

All the while she kept her mouth shut in a slight frown. Her eyes a cross between anger and resentment, the latter towards herself.

When she felt her legs free of the enormous height, she breathed and nearly cried out of pain.

Naruto looked at her with evident worry in his blue eyes.

"What did you do! Why did you save me Konoha nin? To watch as i die here? Huh...answer me...dammit! Blondie!" she yelled, but it came out as a croaked groan.

"No, i will take you to baa chan, she will fix you, she is an amazing medic 'ttebayo"

"And then you will kill me! They will kill me! I am from Oto...are you that dump Blondie?"

Angry tears poured from her eyes, no matter how much she tried to hide them. Here she was on the mercy of one of the ninja from Konoha, not to mention, one that knew her as the assistant of kidnapping...

She snorted. Kidnapping, oh yeah...fuck it! When they had encountered the Uchiha for the first time back in Konoha, she was the one to tell him that the curse seal enslaved them...they didnt belong to themselves anymore, only to Orochimaru-sama...no wait, i should stop calling that that...

She choked back a sob.

She tried to indirectly tell the Uchiha not to leave...she would have given anything to have a family, friends, like he did...

And now, she lay crippled, broken in front of a boy. Her life was in his hands...and now he was going to take her to Konoha, where she will be tortured and killed in the end...why didn't she just die under those trees? Why...

She closed her eyes as hot pain shot through her again. She could hardly feel her legs, and she was scared to look back...

Opening her mouth to yell at the orange blondie to shut up and leave her, kill he here she felt him move. He had crouched on all fours in front of her.

"I won't let you die. I'll talk to baa-chan. I...If you want to start again, a new life...become a ninja of Konoha..."

That shut her up and her eyes went round. What...

He rubbed the back of his head, noticing her reaction.

"Well, if you want you can stay a civilian too...its your choice i mean...eh..kuso!" he cursed himself under his breath.

The redhead gave a small smile, a real smile as a chuckle escaped her lips at the antics of the blonde boy. She quickly stopped herself because it hurt.

Naruto looked at her with worry, as she grimaced, clearly in pain.

He sat up and clapped his hands together.

"Yosh!"

Before she could protest, a clone pooped up beside her and very carefully lifted her, trying not to move her legs too much. The clone then settled her on the real blondes back and dispersed.

Naruto froze for a second.

"Yo Blondy, you ok?"

Shaking his head once he smiled.

"Hai, just was surprised to feel what the clone felt, thats all...i got his memories."

Tayuya shrugged.

Naruto carefully put his arms behind her legs to keep her more secure.

"Hold on tight!"

"No duh...i'm gona let go on purpose"

Silence.

"I am joking...geez Blondie"

Naruto gave a shaky laugh and took off at a slow pace.

"They are still going to interrogate me..."

"I...I guess they will, but i wont let them harm you, 'ttebayo. Besides, if you tell them everything you know...im sure baa chan will let you stay"

"Baa-chan?"

"Um, Tsunade Senju"

A nervous laugh, followed by snickering coming from the redhead. But she stopped it since it hurt after all.

"You call the hokage baa-chan! damn Blondie..."

"Yup! Cos she is!"

Long silence followed it, but strangely, it was comfortable. Naruto already felt at ease around the girl...come to think of it, he still didnt know her name...

"If Orochimaru finds out i'm alive..." came a very hesitant voice. It made the jinchuuriki halt. As much as he wanted to hear the bit loud, boisterous voice of the kunoichi, he heard a scared child...it was so unlike her, even if he knew her for a very short time...

"I wont, Konoha wont let him know, and if he does, i'll kill him before he even touches you"

The seriousness of his tone lifted her mood, she felt better...a sensation that was very foreign to her passed through her very veins...she felt her heart pound horribly. It was happiness...

The realization made her smile. then her eyes went round. Holy shit! I have smiled more today during these ferw hours with Blondie then my whole life! Damn...

They reached the village. The gates were open. She swallowed a lump and took a deep breath.

"It'll be ok 'ttebayo, i promise"

With that, he walked through the gates, saying a quick "Ohayo" to the two chuunin guarding the entrance and headed off to the hokage tower.

But he didnt even make a few steps when a tall pale blonde haired woman with a very large bossom appeared in front of them in a signature 'poof', arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

A shiver ran up Naruto's spine. he was in for a very rough beating...but...

His gaze moved on to that of the girl on his back. She had a determined face on. He smiled lightly.

"Uzumaki..."

"Baa-chan! How are you?"

Innocent look.

Sweatdrop-courtesy of the hokage.

A team of medics rushed to their side and they untangled the girl from him.

Seeing the worried and somewhat protective look Naruto gave (Tsunade raised an eyebrow and smirked lightly), she added.

"I am going to help her brat...then..."

"Then?"

"You and i need a talk now"

"Hai..."

He didn't want to admit, but the look Tsunade gave him scared him, a bit, really, just a bit!

While Tayuya was taken away, Naruto hung his head and followed the hokage.

* * *

><p>i know that tayuya cursed a lot, but in truth since i dont curse myself, she will not curse too...i am trying to keep her in character so far, tell me what you think?<p>

and about future parings, i am thinking about having a neji/hina or a neji/tenten. plus shika/tema. tell me what you think. hinata...well i am still thinking of her and sakuras reaction...read on please, and review :)


	3. Chapter 3 A talk with the Fifth

thank you for the reviews.

enjoy :)

Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto

* * *

><p>Previous chapter.<p>

"I am going to help her brat...then..."

"Then?"

"You and i need a talk now"

"Hai..."

Chapter 3

The Godaime hokage sighed and rubbed her temples. Her tired eyes landed on the figure in front of her, his posture rigid, but his expression serious and very determined. She had seen that expression on his whiskered face only once- the day when they made a bet, him betting his dream to be hokage and her betting her necklace. Trying to ignore the nagging voice at the back of her head telling her that he did win that bet after all, she folded her hands beneath her chin and fixed an unreadable gaze on him.

"Uzumaki Naruto..."

Naruto blinked. He was a bit scared of her, but he knew the consequences of his actions, at least he thought he did...

With resolve literally rolling of his face and posture he faced the woman in front of him.

"Fine! She can stay, but there are several conditions"

His face brightened.

"She will have to be interrogated an-..."

She was interrupted by a declaration.

"Not the scary freakish scar bald guy or snake lady"

He crossed his arms as if to show it was his word that will pass.

Tsunade blinked. _Freakish scar guy? Snake lady?_

She felt like facepalming.

"Ah...No, Ibiki Morino and Mitarashi Anko will not be the interrogators. After I finish patching her up, I will question her myself. It will all be supervised and rechecked my Yamanaka Inoichi"

"Ino's tou-san?"

"Yes"

A sign of relief escaped him, which made the hokage raise an eyebrow.

"If she wishes it, she may register as konoha shinobi, like you suggested, or she may become a civillian."

Naruto beamed.

"She wants to be a shinobi, I am sure, 'ttebayo!"

"Well then, we will have to think of a place for her to stay..."

After a few minutes of being deep in thought (Tsunade nearly snorted at this), Naruto exclaimed.

"Ano sa, baa chan! She can stay with me!"

Needless to say, the loud bang that reached the outskirts of Konoha and the broken table were a good point that the suggestion yelled by Naruto was not...satisfactory.

Naruto gulped and shrank back to the wall.

Tsunade took a deep breath and sat down, eying the table with a critical eye.

Damn.

"Uh...Tsunade baa-chan...daijobu?"

"Dont call me that brat! And no, she will not be living with you. But..."

A flicker of hope passed his eyes. He didn't know why he wanted her to live with him, she was a girl after all...

His cheeks colored.

Tsunade snorted and growled.

"Jiraya...I am so going to enjoy killing you! And Kakashi too..."

Naruto being wise went closer to the door, just in case.

"All right brat, I'll talk to the landlord of your apartment. She will be living close to you. It will be a mission, no matter what she chooses to be a civilian or a shinobi, you are going to watch her"

"For how long?"

"I'll give her three months, it's a B ranked mission gaki, don't mess up!"

"Hai 'ttebayo!"

"Now get going, do whatever you want...I have some talking with a redhead to do"

"Yosh! Ne...see you baa-chan!"

He ducked a book and darted out of the window, laughing.

It was safe! And he feared that they wouldn't let her stay. And she was going to live next to him. That thought made him smile a bit. Wait, why am i thinking about her? I think of all my friends, Sakura...

He halted. Sakura...why didn't his stomach flutter when he thought of her?

Confused, he dropped that line of thought and went to training ground 7. It was their normal meeting time with the team. His smile dropped as he remembered Sasuke.

I'll get you back to Konoha for sure 'ttebayo! I promised to Sakura-chan, and i never go back on my word!

"Hell yeah!" he yelled from the rooftop, making a few passerby's look at him strangely.

He rubbed the back of his head and sped up.

A few hours later.

She was lying on the white bed, her legs were bandaged and she couldn't move them due to the wooden straps tied to them. She had been taken from the yellow haired boys back straight to the hospital. The hokage had joined them in 15 minutes, while she was being prepared by a tall girl with short black hair. She had smiled at her and told her that her name was Shizune. She was very nice to her. While the boy had gone, the former thoughts returned to her, she was scared of Orochimaru, scared that he might find her...but she really wanted a new life. Every time she thought of the possibility's, the face of Blondie, as she dubbed him. She smiled a bit. at that moment The hokage had entered, her face clearly irritated, but nevertheless, she had smiled at her in a reassuring way.

Then the operation came, she didn't remember much of it, cos she drifted in and out of conscience, but she saw there were a lot of medics working on her. It made her feel a bit sad. After all, she was an enemy.

No! That was in the past!

And Tsunade-sama had accepted her, after all.

She shrugged as she recalled the interrogation. The hokage was very strict, but gentle at the same time. She asked what information she needed, mainy regarding the cursed seal, the influence of it and Orochimaru's whereabouts. It lasted a few hours, and the man that stood in the corner did some kind of a strange jutsu, which made her black out. When she woke up, she saw that he had left and the hokage was smiling.

"I want to be a ninja of Konohagakure no Sato, hokage sama"

Tsunade had smirked at this and told her that she will be staying in an apartment, and she was at least chuunin level, so that was settled too. When she will recover, she will be a fully flagged ninja, a new life! What she wanted, what she dreamed of! And the cursed seal on her will be taken care of by Jiraya-sama. She wanted this always, to be free, to be her own person...a new life, she was going to leave everything in the past and start yeah! Fuck it!...

Ooops...she covered her mouth. After the warning glance the hokage had given her, she had decided it was for the better if she stopped cursing that much.

She lay on the pillow, smiling softly, and for once, feeling happy. She could care less that she was on a probation for 3 month and was going to be watched, she already liked it here.

As she closed her eyes trying to get some sleep, one more thing crossed her mind.

Blondie...wonder if i'll see him again, I haven't even thanked him properly...

* * *

><p>i tried to make this chapter a bit longer. hope im not making the relationship too fast, and well, she is not going to curse that much, deal with it :P<p>

review please, and suggestions are welcome.


End file.
